Harry Potter y La Venganza del Huérfano
by Spane
Summary: Esta es una historia de Venganza, como su nombre indica, pero ya vereis que esconde un par de sorpresas...
1. Default Chapter

Este es el primer capitulo de mi historia. Iré añadiendo mas de vez en cuando. Empieza tal y como termina el 4º libro, poniéndole un poco mas de interés al habitual aburrimiento del verano. xD  
  
  
  
Cap1: El falso Vernon  
  
  
  
Tío Vernon lo esperaba al otro lado de la barrera. La señora Weasley estaba muy cerca de él. Al ver a Harry, ella le dio un abrazo muy fuerte y le susurró al oído:  
  
-Creo que Dumbledore te dejara venir un poco mas avanzado el verano. Estaremos en contacto, Harry.  
  
-Hasta luego, Harry -se despidió Ron, dándole una palmada en la espalda.  
  
-¡Adiós Harry! -le dijo Hermione, e hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Gracias, Harry -musito George, mientras Fred, a su lado, asentía fervientemente con la cabeza.  
  
Harry les guiñó un ojo, se volvió hacia tío Vernon y lo siguió en silencio hacia la salida. No había por qué preocuparse todavía, se dijo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento posterior del coche de los Dursley.  
  
Como le había dicho Hagrid, lo que tuviera que llegar llegaría, y ya habría tiempo de plantarle cara.  
  
Por el momento su mayor preocupación era el extraño comportamiento de su tío, que parecía estar de un excelente humor. Se comportaba como una persona normal que recibe a su sobrino después de un año sin verle, lo que no era, en absoluto, normal en Vernon Dursley. Le había hecho meter el baúl consigo en los asientos traseros, diciendo que el maletero estaba lleno, y ahora él procuraba no coger mucho aire al respirar porque ,aunque era sumamente delgado, el baúl le quitaba casi todo el espacio y si aspiraba mucho le hacia daño. Meditó unos instantes: necesariamente algo tenía que haber perturbado a su tío. Decidió preguntar.  
  
-Esto...tío, ¿qué tal en casa?¿Todos bien?  
  
-Ehh...sí, claro. Muy bien.-contestó con una amplia sonrisa que se reflejaba en el retrovisor. Luego quedó en silenció. ¡Estaba tan extraño! Se concentraba muchísimo en conducir, mirando continuamente a los retrovisores. "¿Por qué pitarán?", le oyó murmurar Harry. Era verdad que se oían multitud de pitidos, pero eso era normal en Londres.  
  
De cualquier forma el trafico no era precisamente su mayor preocupación. Deseaba sacar algo en claro del comportamiento de su tío, y si no era posible hallar la causa del mismo, por lo menos debía descifrar hasta qué punto había cambiado. No lo pensó más y volvió a hablar, solo que esta vez lo hizo con voz temerosa:  
  
-Supongo que no sabrás que este año ha habido un torneo de magia en Hogwarts ¿verdad? -No estaba acostumbrado a hacerle ese tipo de preguntas, pero la ocasión lo requería. Si eso no bastaba para hacerle volver en sí, entonces el problema sería serio-.  
  
-¿De verdad?¿Quién ganó? -no parecía asustado, ni mucho menos encolerizado. Todo lo contrario, estaba interesado. Algo no funcionaba-.  
  
Harry miró por la ventanilla. Ese no podía ser su tío. Él se habría puesto azul con aquella pregunta.  
  
Seguía mirando cuando un chico pasó patinando a su lado, adelantando al coche. Esto era curioso, porque no estaban parados en un semáforo ni nada por el estilo. Se asomó para comprobar qué velocidad llevaban. ¡Iban realmente lento!. Los coches que circulaban detrás les pitaban sin parar, y Vernon se concentraba aun más en los retrovisores, posando la mirada en uno u otro, ajeno al alboroto que causaba.  
  
El extraño comportamiento quizás podría ignorarlo, pero esa manera de conducir era inadmisible. Vernon, que juzgaba a los hombres por el tamaño de su coche y su forma de conducir, no podía ser, ni mucho menos, aquel manojo de nervios amable. Buscó una prueba que le confirmara sus sospechas y después de un rato se le ocurrió una posibilidad.  
  
-Esto...tío. -comenzó calculando las palabras.  
  
-¿Sí? -preguntó él con interés, muy concentrado en mirar al frente.  
  
-¿Cómo le ha ido a Gudsy este año en el colegio? -Agarró su varita, casi imposibilitado por el baúl que le quitaba todo el espacio para moverse.  
  
-Muy bien...muy bien. -contestó dubitativamente. Harry sonrió triunfante en su interior. Vernon le hubiese corregido enseguida, pues no existía ningún Gudsy (al menos que él conociera).  
  
Se quedó paralizado. Tal vez algún mago, usando la poción multijugos que él mismo utilizó en segundo para hacerse pasar por Crabbe (uno de los amigotes de Malfoy) se había transformado en su tío. Pero...¿Con qué fin? Inquieto, aplastado por su baúl y sin saber cómo reaccionar miró por la ventanilla y se percató de otra cosa: no reconocía el barrio por el que estaban pasando. El recorrido no era igual al de otros años. Se sacó la varita del bolsillo de la túnica y la sostuvo bajo una pierna, preparándose para cualquier cosa.  
  
-¿Dónde vamos? Por aquí no se va a Privet Drive.-En ese momento, por encima del sonido de los coches, que pitaban ininterrumpidamente, se escuchó una especie de alarido que provenía del maletero. Parecía el sonido de alguien al que le han tapado la boca y no puede articular palabra. A Harry le temblaba el labio inferior. Ciertamente el maletero estaba lleno, y bastante, pensó Harry, porque su verdadero tío debía de estar allí metido.  
  
Se produjo una gran tensión, porque el impostor también lo había escuchado e intuía que le habían descubierto.  
  
Parecía que en cualquier momento uno de los dos atacaría, y el otro esperaba atento a que eso ocurriera, para ser más rápido. El impostor, ya menos preocupado por la conducción, pasó la vista de Harry a su propio bolsillo, mientras trataba de ignorar los pitidos y mantener el coche en línea recta y con poca velocidad. Harry no podía imaginarse a Vernon lanzando un hechizo, y en otro momento esa visión le hubiese hecho reír, pero ahora estaba demasiado tenso como para eso. Él no fue el primero que se lanzó: el otro movió rápidamente el brazo izquierdo hacia su bolsillo para coger lo que ya, sin ninguna duda, era un varita de mago. Pero Harry, que tenía la suya preparada, fue más rápido. Gritó: "¡Desmaius!" y unas chispas rojas salieron disparadas, yendo a dar directamente en la cabeza de aquel hombre, que quedó inconsciente al instante.  
  
Si hubiese tenido tiempo de meditar aquella acción, seguramente hubiera escogido otro hechizo. Pero no: lo había desmayado y ahora el coche circulaba sin conductor. Sin nadie que lo controlara, entro en la acera, dando un brinco al subir el escalón y haciendo que a Harry se le escapara la varita de las manos. La gente saltaba a los lados para que no los arroyaran. Una anciana tuvo que ser rescatada por una muchacha que paseaba tranquilamente por allí. Harry estaba totalmente aplastado por el baúl, sin poder moverse. El coche se abrió paso con muchos gritos de la multitud pero sin graves incidentes hasta que por fin se encontró con un gran muro de ladrillos.  
  
Os ha gustado?  
  
Gracias adelantadas a todo el que escriba una review. ;) 


	2. cap2

Amni muchas gracias de nuevo por tu review. A ver como sigo esto...  
  
  
  
Cap2: El Señor Sorvolo  
  
  
  
El golpe fue terrible. Al desmayarse el hombre que conducía, este puso todo su peso sobre el acelerador, y la velocidad que llevaban a la hora del choque era exagerada. Toda la parte frontal del mercedes quedo plegada sobre si misma como si se tratase de un acordeón, aunque el sonido que produjo no fue precisamente musical. Los cristales saltaron en miles de pedazos armando un escándalo horrible, los airbags de hincharon al instante; en total ocho de ellos llenaron todos los huecos del coche. Harry, que ya estaba asfixiado por la presión del baúl, sintió también como se hinchaba uno de los airbag laterales, exprimiéndole el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones. Lo ultimo que pudo ver antes de desmayarse fue, entre grandes bolsas de aire, que el farsante que se hacia pasar por su tío salía despedido a través del cristal delantero y chocaba brutalmente contra el muro (obviamente no se había puesto el cinturón).  
  
Al poco rato, volvió a abrir los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el mismo lugar, ni llevaba la misma ropa, ni había pasado poco rato. Pensaba si no habría sido todo un sueño, y en realidad ahora estaba en su cama de Privet Drive, preparado para otro verano "inolvidable" con los Dursley. Veía todo borroso, y busco a tientas sus gafas, sin resultado. Una voz amable le habló:  
  
-Por fin despierta, señor. Lleva cuatro días durmiendo ¿sabe? -Harry distinguía la figura del hombre, alto y delgado, pero al verlo todo desenfocado no podía distinguir el rostro. Claro que si no lo hubiésemos encontrado a tiempo, -continuó-. nunca hubiese despertado. Ah, aquí las tiene. -le puso a Harry en las manos sus gafas, al ver como éste las buscaba-. Estaban totalmente destrozadas, pero nada que un poco de magia no pudiera arreglar.  
  
Harry se puso las gafas. Ciertamente no sabía donde estaba. Habría pensado que en un hospital de magos si no fuera por el tono lúgubre del lugar. Era una habitación pequeña, iluminada tan sólo por una lámpara que había sobre la mesilla de noche.  
  
-Me llamo Prince Strangleton, aunque puede llamarme "Quemas", como todo el mundo.  
  
-¿Dónde estoy? -preguntó a Quemas, al que ya podía ver perfectamente. Era alto y extremadamente delgado, como había supuesto, pero tenía cicatrices de quemaduras por toda la piel (de ahí posiblemente lo de "Quemas"). El rostro era horripilante, pero Harry no expresó asco ni nada por el estilo, tal vez porque se había acostumbrado a la cara de Ojoloco, muy parecida a esta.  
  
-Fue un insensato al reaccionar así, ¿sabe? -le reprochó sin hacer caso de su pregunta. Por poco mata al pobre Barney. -Harry recordó como el farsante había chocado contra el muro de ladrillos y se estremeció-. Ay! Barney, siempre tan torpe y con tan buena voluntad. Y tan fiel, nunca le ha fallado al señor Sorvolo, ¿sabe? (al menos intencionadamente). Menos mal que se recuperó pronto.  
  
-Espere un momento. ¿Dice que es amigo del mago que me intentó secuestrar y metió a mi tío en el maletero?-Harry estaba confuso. Aquel hombre aparentemente bueno, no podía ser sino todo lo contrario, si era amigo de el otro-.  
  
-¿Mago? No, no creo. -negó Quemas entre risas. Barney tiene tanto de mago como yo: nada. Ojalá lo fuésemos. Los magos son mejores que el resto de personas, ¿sabe?  
  
No sabía que pensar. Si no eran magos, ¿como habían hecho la poción multijugos para hacerse pasar por Vernon?¿Y cómo le habían curado y arreglado las gafas? Él escuchó a Quemas hacía un momento. Dijo: "Estaban totalmente destrozadas, pero nada que un poco de magia no pudiera arreglar", refiriéndose a las gafas. Si eso no demostraba que había algún mago entre ellos qué podría hacerlo.  
  
-¿Quién es el Señor Sorvolo? -Se le ocurrió de repente que la respuesta a todo estaría en aquel hombre, que parecía algo así como el jefe, tal y como Quemas lo mencionó.  
  
-Ah! El Señor Sorvolo. Él es el mago más grande que existe, ¿sabe? -Harry lo dudaba seriamente, pues el mayor mago del mundo era indiscutiblemente Dumbledore, e incluso si él no viviera, seguiría estando Voldemort. De todas maneras no quiso contradecirle-. "Él es quien le ha curado a usted, al igual que lo hizo conmigo y con Barney. -estaba claro que aquel hombre sentía una profunda admiración por su señor. Pero si era tan bueno, ¿por qué le había secuestrado?-. Es un hombre muy bondadoso, -continuó-. aunque a veces parezca un poco duro. Ah! El Señor, ya lo conoceras pronto. Sí, muy pronto, y usted le ayudará a vengarse del Asesino".-Harry no tenía muchas ganas de vérselas con ese tal Sorvolo, y mucho menos de ayudarle a "vengarse del Asesino", por muy bien que lo pintaran. Hasta hubiera preferido estar en casa de sus tíos en ese momento. ¡Su tío! ¡Se había olvidado de Vernon!  
  
-¡¿Dónde está mi tío?!¿Qué le habéis hecho? -Preguntó exaltado-.  
  
Pero no recibió respuesta, porque en aquel momento llegaba alguien. 


End file.
